The present disclosure relates to devices for use in open, laparascopic or endoscopic procedures for treating tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to gas-enhanced surgical instruments, including electrosurgical instruments for treating tissue, which include a self-contained and/or selectively replaceable gas supply for use during medical, e.g., surgical applications.